


The Emerald Light

by A_salty_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_salty_Burr/pseuds/A_salty_Burr
Summary: The book isn't totally finished yet, sooooo... Yeah lol~A.sunflower.laurens





	1. The Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> The book isn't totally finished yet, sooooo... Yeah lol  
> ~A.sunflower.laurens

You could look around and find that every single person in this room has their own role as royalty with rules and high standards, and their own story that they wanted told. They were all waltzing in sync across the floor to the classical instruments that played beautifully throughout the entire room, echoing off of the walls that were decorated with bright Christmas lights and silver coloured garland, making the ball room look just like Christmas. The Winter's ball was a very special event that is hosted every Three year's by the " **Triangle Kings** ". _Why are they called that?_ You may ask.

Well,

long ago, there were Three Kings who were all known as royalty, as great friend's too! They all had their own land in The United Kingdom, and " _each individual King shall not place war with one another."_ As Those rules were placed by the Man himself, **George Washington**.

He was the commander of the three men, almost like as if they were just employee's at an business office and he was the Boss. But The Triangle Kings weren't perfect, Nor were they like Kings, they were just like any other ordinary person, Except for Fredrick, also known to be **King George III.**

Fredrick was a perfectionist at everything and literally, **every. Little. thing!**

The orders from the Kings commander is recommended that only ONE royal King can have a daughter. And that man happened to be **King Daveed Moreau**. Also to be known by King Daveed since it was easier to pronounce for others.

King Daveed wasn't like most Kings because of the way he was, not because of the way he put on a new layer of skin Around anyone who was near his presents, he tried hard to be better than other's and It made him look too unoriginal and plastic like a kids toy.

 **King Henry Nixon** , who was the youngest out of the Triangle kings, He was like any other father. Loving, caring, he always makes a sacrifice for his Two son's. **Nicholas** who was the oldest, 19, and the smartest, too. While **Lucas** , 17, being the younger brother, he was not so bright or serious with the royal life and nor responsible. Nicholas was always looking after his younger brother Lucas since he knows what and what not to do, looking out for Lucas was a hassle for him since Lucas was too uptight. But Nicholas, great and noble, he was going to be the one to marry King Daveed's daughter for sure! And not to mention his complexion. His tan lightly freckled face so soft to the look, his beautiful blue eyes that looked like miles of an open blue ocean, his soft dark brown hair pushed back. Everything, if there was such thing as " _perfect_ ", that would be him, everyone though .

But Back in the room, everyone seemed to have a good time, Besides Daveed who couldn't find His daughter anywhere. He looked over to the side of the room and marched his way over to Mr. Hamilton and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. And quickly, Hamilton's gaze disconnected with his wife's and met eyes with Daveed, he greeted the man with a small smile.

 **Alexander Hamilton,** He had that spark of intelligence that most people didn't have, but being a servant wasn't what he planned to do his whole life. His dream of becoming so much more than what he is now is like a Three percent chance of that it will ever happen, but he believed in himself every single day. Becoming a servant wasn't what he intended to do for the rest of his life, but it happened. And now he has to accept the fact that this is what he has do to make large pounds. It paid well, but it wasn't going to satisfy him, he couldn't be satisfied. King Daveed's eyebrows furrowed heavily before he spoke to Hamilton.

"Where is Alice?" Alexander looked around and back to the Kings face, he shrugged.

"I don't know, your majesty. She could be anywhere." Daveed let out a grunt of frustration, but dropped the heavy weight of anger when he met King Nixon's gaze.

"Good to see you're still alive, Daveed." Nixon spoke over the music loudly as he walked towards Daveed who was nodding and laughing.

"it's good to see you, too, Nixon." Daveed shook the man's hand with a nice grip.

"What interesting has happened in your kingdom, Daveed? It's been years." Nixon chuckled and pulled Daveed to the other side of the room.

"Um, plenty." Daveed said short, as to responding that not a lot has changed in his Kingdom. It pretty much stayed the same for years.

"Well, Not too much has happened in Brentwood. We just raised Two point Five Million pounds for a charity last year." Nixon bragged proudly, but Daveed seemed uninterested, and King Nixon could tell that Daveed was not the type to listen to rambling. 

"So, it's been a while," Nixon switched the topic. "Where is your wife and daughter?" he asked.

"My daughter is somewhere around here. And my wife is gone,"

"oh.." said Nixon, looking around the room to find his Servant, John.

 **John Laurens ** was a quiet man, but loud with a sense of humor when he's comfortable enough around people. Right now, he felt uncomfortable, And not because everyone was royalty, but because he was in the same room as someone special who he's written letters to for a couple of years now. He hasn't fully met up with the man, which is why he was so nervous and shaking in his own trousers.

"Laurens!" Nixon called. John looked over to Nixon, his thoughts about the man being quickly interrupted, his anxiety easing slowly as he ran towards the King.

"Yes, sir?" John stood with his hands behind his back.

"This is are our guest, King Daveed. He is part of our Triangle." Nixon introduced The King with a smile spread across his face. John plastered one onto his face and bowed to King Daveed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." john wasn't going to pretend that he didn't know the man, he knew so much about him. Daveed nodded, looking to his side to see his daughter Alice and her cousin, Caroline, running towards him.

"Your highness, we're sorry we left your sight." Caroline apologized, out of breath from running to Daveed from the other side of the room. As much as Daveed looked like he wanted to snap, he also wanted to make a great first impression. Before he could speak, Nixon interrupted his thought of words.

"Hello, princesses." he greeted with a wide smile. "Your name's are?"

"Caroline." She replied with a soft smile and a bow so elegant. "I'm the princess of a small part of Scotland." Caroline added while looking over to Alice who looked pale and anxious, she was the one who was quiet, unlike Caroline who could talk for hours.

"Your majesty, this is Princess Alice Moreau." she introduced while holding Alice close, trying to calm her down. Nixon's eyes lit up as both bowed towards each other.

"I understand, your father must be a strict man." Nixon responded at her actions of lost words.

"I'm sorry." she Apologized, but he held up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing great!" he smiled widely before He began to chuckle and walked towards Daveed, engaging into a deep conversation with the King as they walked to the other side of the room, John following along by Nixon's side. Caroline bit her lip, staring at Laurens' body language.

"Caroline!" Alice smacked Caroline's arm, snapping her out from her constant stare. Caroline looked over at the princess, smiling like an idiot and shrugging her shoulders.

"He's cute." Caroline complimented, looking back at the man who was nodding at Nixon.

"I know. I see that." Alice replied, "But i don't think he's a prince, which is what you're looking for and aren't going to find tonight." Alice joked, taking Caroline's hand and moving her way to the crowd of people dancing to a classic French tune.


	2. Nicholas..

So much was happening in one big room full of Thousands of people, But over in one corner, you could see King Nixon having an conversation with King Daveed who was no longer listening to whatever Nixon had in mind as Nixon rambled on about his sons and his personal life.

"So, That is when i told my wife that i would keep my Two son's whether she liked it or not, I have been taking care of them since she left." Nixon added onto his rant, pulling his Two son's next to his side, one under each arm that was wrapped around their shoulders. Nixon loved his two son's, more than anything in the world.

His wife, **Marsha Nixon** , wasn't the best wife or the best mother. Someone who always abused themselves with drug's and needy for money instead of Nixon's affection. Nixon knew what he had to do for his son's to grow up in a better kingdom and to live a better life.

Daveed just nodded, looking at the perfect family he dreamt of having. He seen how his sons were, respectful, obediant, and open to their father. One of these men, and only only one could be his daughters future husband, and prince of the whole Kingdom. He looked at Nicholas who's eye's were already focused on Daveed. He felt challenged, but ready to take the opportunity to become King.

"I have not introduced myself, how rude of me." Nicholas chuckled nervously before He took a small step forward to King Daveed and took a bow.

"your majesty, My name is Nicholas Nixon, Nineteen, kings college, 4.0 GPA and Studying law." he introduced, and something about this interested Daveed to listen. Daveed nodded as he listened to whatever else that Nicholas had to say about himself.

"I am willing to make sacrifices for our Kingdom, for your daughter, and bow down to you, your majesty. i hope to one day meet your daughter-" before Nicholas could continue, he was cut of by his father.

"Nicholas, Nicholas, son." Nixon placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Can we talk in private, please?" Nicholas looked up to his father and nodded. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, _was he not introducing himself correctly, or was it His bow? was it not as perfect as he thought it was?_ Nicholas was a smart and obeying kind, and being a prince lead him to become a perfectionist, everything must be perfect, he thought. Nixon and his son disconnected from his son and Daveed who looked just as confused as Nicholas. Nicholas was sweating in fear of not being who he was known to be as, a prince. He looked into his father's eyes who's didn't seem to look as worried as his. "What is it, sir?" Nicholas spoke nervously, still looking in his father's eyes as his brows furrowed. Nixon placed a small, comforting smile on his face while gently caressing his Son's shoulders, Nicholas was feeling a little more calm now.

"Son," Nixon started. "I am sure you want to get married, and become the first King of the United Kingdom. We have not had a King and Queen in Seventy-Five Years." Nixon spoke. Nicholas was impressed by his father's words. _Seventy-Five years?_ Nicholas became more anxious under his breath. "Seventy-Five years?" Nicholas asked, still shocked by the information. His father nodded,

"yes, son. It has been a very long time, and you, my son," he now had his hands placed firmly on the boys shoulders. "I know you will be a great King to our Kingdom."

"father, i will do my best." Nicholas smiled nervously. With that escaping his lips, Nixon continued on.

"You see son, King Daveed has EVERY right to reject you from being a King. He is the only King who has a daughter. Alice, who is still Eighteen years old." Nicholas began to fidget his hands. knowing that the King would probably never let him have the honor to be the man his daughter marries, but Nicholas nodded, understanding that he can't always get what he wants, but he would do anything to earn this position in being King.

"You are intelligent, and a brave young man. I know you can do this son, just do the right thing, please?" Nixon looked at his son with pleading eyes, Nicholas soon nodded. "I'll do my best, father.." Nicholas smiled. But the feeling was still stuck in him, fear, it sunk so deep into his chest.

"I trust you, my son." Nixon patted his son's back, before walking back to King Daveed and his Son who awaited their presents.


	3. Alice

**Alice's POV**

 

I relied on finding someone tonight. someone who was intelligent, humorous, someone who could listen to my problems. Sigh, _who wouldn't want a man like that?_ Every woman dreamt of a perfect man, and I know It is a pretty basic description of what i want to find in someone, but i still haven't figured out what i want. _Who knows what they want at such a young age?_ Besides, i couldn't pick anyways, I don't even know why i fantasize about it. The way that my father is, he never wants what is best for me, only what is best for him, He's so selfish. It has been a few hours and I'm still stuck at this event. Honestly, i didn't want to be here, I'm only here because my father forced me to be here. Such a shame to have a father like him, he hasn't been the same since my mother left him, I never knew why she did. I wish Lafayette could drag me out of this place. 

**Lafayette** , he's called by his last name because nobody wants to say his full name, **Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis De La Fayette,** or it is too long to even remember. Lafayette is our chef, but if you don't look at him for what he does, he is the greatest person you'll ever meet. He is someone i go to for advice, and i don't even know how he puts up with me. 

Now on the other hand, **Alexander Hamilton** , who is always at our service but very sloppy at his job. If you don't see him as our servant, he's busy all the time, writing and making stories. Alexander has told me before that he wanted to be a literature. He is smart, and knows how to write great stories, especially short stories. _Who wants to hear Alexander blabber on for six hours straight?_ reading a whole  Harry Potter book for instance. For some time now he's been writing to this man that still remains anonymous to me. But, Alexander has heart eyes for him. tonight, he could be anywhere in this room! Sad thing is, Alexander has a wife, But he never intended to have one, it's my father's fault he's unhappy. 

In our part of the Kingdom, same sex marriage is forbidden. I find that quite stupid, it shouldn't be illegal! _When i become a queen, i am going to make sure that everyone can be satisfied_. I have my own thoughts and perspectives on everything that my father doesn't respect, so it's hard for me to talk to him. My thoughts are running again... 

I get up from the soft red cushioned wooden bench and make my way over to the desert table. I love desert, i Especially enjoy brownies! As i serve myself from the desert table, i look over at my cousin, Caroline who was speaking to a hunk. Ugh, I'm so jealous of her, She's so amazing and beautiful! Her brown pulled up curly hair, her black lace sleeve dress with flowers printed onto it made her look like a Queen. Her skin had a nice brown glow, and not to mention her deep brown colored eyes that everyone fell in-love with. She was always pretty, but I who looks like a child cannot attract much attention like she could. People only come up to me to bow because i am royalty, i am a princess. But that is all that i am known for, i wish they knew how i felt... 

But brownies, oh gosh, i love brownies, We don't get too many of these treats. I look to my side to see Lafayette sitting down in a chair, munching on something, i chuckled to myself as he took a bite out of his desert. _He's so attractive_ , i don't see why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Or, if he is attracted to men, a man! His personality is a bonus if i do say so myself. I walked to Lafayette's side and sat on the opposite part of his table with a plate full of brownies. 

"Bonjour, princess." Lafayette greeted with his thick French accent and wiped his mouth with a napkin, his eyes enlightened with joy.

"Hey, French baguette." i greeted with a wide smile. "What'cha eating?"

He looked at his desert and furrowed his eyebrows. "It is some type of crape?" he replied confused, holding up a layer with his fork from the crape cake. 

Laf wasn't familiar with our type of food ( _since he is from France_ ), which is fine because our food is not so good. He could cool way better than most people who call themselves chefs here. But mad respect for the people who put these deserts out for everyone.

"How is the party, mon amour,-- i mean," he cleared his throat, blushing a bright red. 

"It's okay," i comforted, laughing at his slip. 

"The party is alright.." i replied. "It's not like, great or anything" i added, i looked down to poke holes in my brownie with a fork. 

I could feel his gaze on my lightly injured wrist, and the blood running through my face as he gazed at it. I plastered a fake smile onto my face, shifting uncomfortably in my chair and taking a small bite of my desert. 

"Ice helps." he spoke, I looked up at him, shocked and pale but nodding, turning back down to my plate. He looked so upset, and Somehow i lost my appetite due to flashbacks back at the kingdom. 

Not only was my father a stern, strict, and no good man, he was abusive to himself with alcohol, and turns abusive to me so he could let his anger out. But he's angry all the time, so he blames me for everything. He doesn't always hit me though, just grabs my wrists when i refuse to do anything and then yells in my face. _but who knows, it could get worse, and i feared that the most._

"Greetings, royal King and queen." a familiar voice broke the silence between Lafayette and i. I looked up and smiled to see a slightly drunk Hamilton. 

"You both look very bored here." Eliza spoke up and sat down next to me, pulling me under her arm. 

**Elizabeth Hamilton-Schuyler** , that was Alexander's wife. She was the sweetest person you could ever meet. _A bit naive, but who isn't?_ Eliza was like a sister to me, a sister I've never had. I was the only child of my father, so having Eliza around made it feel like home just a little more. 

"Your father wants you, hun." she whispered in my ear. I sighed, nodding and setting down my fork, walking away from the table and across the room to my father's side. 

"I am going to follow her there." I heard Lafayette say behind me. And I'm glad he did, my father never does anything when Lafayette is around, he was a coward around him. 

I met eyes with my father who looked sober for once in his life. 

"Yes, father?" i spoke softly.

He looked down at me,"Tomorrow i need you to wear something less revealing. King Nixon will be attending a family dinner along with his son's. Don't mess this up for me." he whispered sternly into my ear through gritted teeth. I gulped, nodding.

"Yes, father." my white, ruffled dress was not that revealing, Maybe it was too low cut. My father never liked it when i wore short and revealing clothes around other people. Not even my nightgown could be short. 

"Please leave, you're making me feel disgusted." he ordered.

"Yes, father." i quickly turned, not watching where i was going, i stumbled and knocked the man's drink onto his suit. Everyone gasped and gawked at what i had done, red i was, and i couldn't hide it. 

"Crap, oh gosh, i am so sorry." i apologized frantically looking into his eyes, trying to wipe off the red stain of wine that was never going to come out, he chuckled. His smile was the brightest smile I have ever seen. Our eyes locked until my father turned around.. Oh no,

"What did you do?" my father shouted in my face, noticing that the man was still there. "I am sorry, Nicholas, she's clumsy." He began to apologize for me. 

Lafayette grabbed my hand gently, pulling me away from my father and the man's presents as my father continued to apologize, and I'm glad he did. I would have made a fool out of myself trying to introduce who i was to him, he looked like a prince who was full of himself anyways, but his eyes were beautiful. 

We walked out of the ball room, leaving most people behind. Walking out of the castle, Lafayette looked to me, concern was written all over his face. 

"I'm okay, Laf.." i formed a small smile, assuring him i was fine, even though i wasn't, i knew that later my father would yell at me in the face. 

He rubbed my shoulder, opening up the carriage door. I wish the night didn't have to end this way, there was so much more to do than to go home and wallow in my own sorrow after my father yells at me. But, I guess I'll have to deal with it.


	4. One Long Day

My father began to shout at me, his words echoing off the walls and in every empty space we couldn't fill. He was disappointed in me, and I couldn't blame him for being mad. I humiliated him, I'd be mad at me if I ever felt humiliated. _But would I ever go home and yell at them?_ No..

"You had to make a scene, didn't you?" he yelled into my face, i flinched. Lafayette furrowed his eyes with something to say,

"Monsieur, you do not have to yell at her like that, you are making a scene!" He whispered angrily back at my father, defending me. Thank gosh. I'm a total coward, I wouldn't have been able to do that. But Lafayette, so confident with powerful words that could make my father weak. I could see everyone surrounding us. Our Servant's, Chefs, Maids, and the anger in my father's face, but nothing happened. His face was emotionless as Lafayette's was written with anger on every inch of his face. My father gave Lafayette one last look before walking out of the great halls. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"thank you, Laf.." i whispered, giving me a small smile back. Everyone began to leave the halls quickly aa they scattered to find their own rooms.

"I had to do what i had to do, mon princess." Lafayette spoke softly with his eyes gazing into mine. He held my hand gently and placed a small delicate kiss onto my knuckles, I chuckled a bit.

"you saved my ass back there, seriously, what shall i give you in return?" i questioned in a soft tone, sounding more seductive than soft as he smiled.

"Well," he started. "A nice kiss on the cheek will do." He tapped his cheek, smiling like the dork he was. I smiled and inched closer his figure, standing on my toes to reach his face, I kissed his soft blushed brown, now slightly red stained cheek from my red lipstick. I loved Lafayette so much, he was my best friend, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I gave him another small smile before blowing a kiss to him.

"Goodnight, Marquis." i whispered, looking behind me as i walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to trip on my white gown. His mouth formed a small wry smile, nodding before walking into his own bedroom.

I chuckled, making my way up the glossy stairs to my bedroom. Before I could open it, a voice was heard behind me.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Alexander spoke worried. I turned to him and nodded,

"just a small argument. Everything is fine." I gave him a small smile.

"good, i was about to punch that creole bastard in the face." he replied through gritted teeth, his face slightly flushed with anger. I chuckled and shookcmy head.

"Alexander, you are a chicken!" I joked.

"I definitely am not." he replied with his eyebrows furrowed sligjtly, sounding offended at my statement. "I once punched a bursar!" He added.

"oh, really?" i sounded incredulous. He began to nod with raised brows, his hands tucked tightly in his arms. 

"Alright, sure." i rolled my eyes. "I have to get to bed now; see you tomorrow?" I looked at him with a small smile. 

"of course." he responded, smiling back before i closed the door behind me. 

Few, thank gosh I'm in my room now. I stood in front of the silver, frame-like mirror that hung up perfectly on the light pastel blue wall. My makeup was ruined, good, i never liked makeup anyways. I couldn't describe in words of how i felt right now besides drained and exhausted. I slipped down my white, ruffled ball gown down to my ankles and kicked it across the other side of the room. I pulled out my red pajama pants and a gray tank top from my white wooded dresser. Looking at the mirror on my wall, i felt nice. 

Some people are insecure about their bodies, i never really knew why they wanted to cover up something do beautiful and perfect. I always had to cover up something i wanted to love because of my father, and instead, others cover up theirs to feel less insecure about themselves. 

I looked at my thighs, thick, quite pale and lightly freckled. I loved my thighs the most. Looking at my stomach, full of moles and freckles, but somehow still beautiful to me. My breasts though, barely noticeable, I chuckled to myself at how small my breasts were. But I had a nice figure, at least i thought so myself. 

I slipped on my pajama pants and tank top, keeping my light brown hair up into a bun. I walked into the bathroom to wipe off the smudged makeup off my face. I loved my freckles, and my hazel eyes. They reminded me of my mother so much.

I never got to meet the woman, father said she was a horrible lady with awful morals. He says it's the reason why he is this way. Father never spoke about her again, but I still want to know more about her. In my heart, I felt like she was much more. I walked back into my messy room, 

"Home sweet home." i breathed out quietly, jumping onto my freshly made bed. Poor Alexander has to pick up after me, luckily i am not as messy as others, Just a few clothes here and there. 

I feel like it's weird that people think that since i am a princess i have manners and that i don't burp or bite my nails, or that i need to wear corsets to make me look thinner. But in reality, i am just like any ordinary person disguised as some " _royal princess_ ", soon to be queen. Sigh, _what a thought._

I took of my bracelet and set it onto the night stand. I laid my head down onto the pillow, feeling my eyes close as everything felt dark, soon falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about what life could be like in the future, basically just fantasizing about things I'll soon have....


	5. Angelica, Eliza, And Peggy

"Princess.." It sounded like a whisper, and being half asleep, I ignored the sounds coming from the side of me.

"princess, wake up.." The sound became more clear after my body had detatched its graze from my heavy sleeping.

Trying to open up my eyes, i blink frequently to make my vision more visible. All i could see was a tall man with a familiar voice, hovering over my face and waving his hand over it. I began to groan, my vision was still unclear and blurry.

"I don't want to get up." i whined, flipping myself over, groaning into the pillow. Today was going to be even worse, i had to be at some stupid wine and dine tonight. Sigh, I don't think I'm ready for this..

I could hear a small chuckle escape the man's lips. Attractive was all i could say, a very attractive laughter was what I heard.

"Princess, we have to fit your dress on you. Your father will be upset at both of us if you do not get up." he started to sound more demanding now but still soft with his tone. I grunt and threw the pillows, hearing a thump and a small clash, looking to the man who had his eye's widened and the pillow at his feet. I turned my head quickly from that loud crashing sound that echoed in the room.

"Oh, Mr. Marquis!" i looked at him in surprise. I guess i was just too half asleep to realize that it was him. This is what I get for sleeping in.

"I'm sorry, you had to see me like that." I began to apologize, he chuckled a bit.

"You look stunning, Amour." he complimented, staring at the mess I was. I blushed lightly,

"also. I'm sorry about the pillow." I apologized once more. He smiled, shaking his head and rolling his eye's.

"shall we go now?" i tossed the blankets on the ground along with the pillows, getting up from the bed. I looked at him, and god I could see him look down and give that wry smile all day. I'm sure he has someone, i probably just don't know about them, but I want to, and if so, I'm happy for him.

"Bien Sūr." i heard him respond, holding his hand out for me. I slapped it, not knowing that i was actually supposed to do something. _Shaking his hand would have been better, Alice._

I ran downstairs and met eyes with Elizabeth whose eye's were already focused on me, she smiled widely. My eyes gleamed with happiness,

"Eliza!" i screamed in excitement, running down the stairs to her and hugging her tightly. We both screamed with happiness like the girls that we were.

"You look beautiful, Alice. " she complimented, holding my hands into hers.

"C'mon, i have a few options for you to choose from." Eliza took my hands and began to walk me into the big kitchen.

We were welcomed with a new face, a dark beautiful woman with brown spiraled curly hair that past her shoulders. She looked worried, anxious quite.

 "Eliza, i have been waiting for hours. Is this her?" She questioned Eliza, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Eliza started to chuckle, she nodded. "this is princess Alice." Eliza introduced. "Alice, this is Angelica, my sister." she held her hand. I smiled and shyly waved to Angelica, she smiled back widely.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Angelica greeted. "Peggy will be here in a bit. She's our youngest sister, she's great with decorations."

well, i hoped so, i was so nervous to meet this new prince and his father, they're going to be a big part of my life someday, I wonder what they're like. I wanted to give all good impressions and At least act like I'm somewhat mature enough. Angelica began to lay out some fabric and lace for the dress onto the white glossy counter. 

"I think a nice blue color would look great on you." angelica suggested, holding up a cute matte light blue color, smiling and feeling confident with it. 

"Angelica," Eliza started. "why not bright red?" She questioned holding up a bright red material. 

And at his moment, i realized, these woman were going to be like my fairy god mother's. 

"Bright Red would look great too," angelica agreed. "But that color reminds me of that god awful woman who is up to no good." 

"you mean maria? She seems lovely." Eliza continued on.

I shook my head and smiled while i draped my hand over the soft cloth Until suddenly a lace, dark maroon color caught my eye. It was perfect! The lusty maroon color is what i needed to look mature. Of course, i couldn't look like a slut. Maybe it was too much? 

"Ugh, perfect. This would look beautiful on you, love." angelica complimented on my choice of fabric. 

"Thanks. It's probably too much.." i mumbled, biting down onto my lip. She turned her head to me quickly. 

"Too much?" angelica questioned in shock.  "Never. Honey, nothing is ever too much when you're meeting the man you're gonna marry someday." angelica insisted while her hands were placed with comfort on my shoulders. 

"C'mon, Eliza, start sketching. We need this young lady to look perfect." she spoke with confidence and hype. I could almost feel her energy and positive vibes.

I turn my head to see Lafayette smiling at me. I gave a quick smile back before returning to the women who were setting up pencils and sketching paper. 

I will admit, I'm nervous. I didn't even know his name, what he was like, who he was in general. And he didn't know me, I didn't know myself too much either, _who could ever find themselves while stuck in a situation like this?_

"Hun, what would you like?" Eliza asked calmly, showing some sketches of sleeves in her sketch book. They were all drawn with so much detail. "Would you prefer long sleeves, short sleeves, spaghetti straps?" 

"Um, long sleeves, please. My father would never allow straps." i replied. I never understood why though, it was just a bit of skin if I'll admit, But only in my father's eyes could he see that i am not who he thinks i am other than a slut or a useless human being. 

"Whatever you feel more comfortable in, love. You'll look great in it anyways." Eliza complimented before taking her sketch book to the counter and drew out a sketch of the dress. 

I look back to Lafayette who arranged assorted fruits on a silver platter, I smiled and turned back to Eliza and Angelica. 

"How about, flat but long silk." angelica suggested, I nodded at the idea.

"I love it." Silk was the best feeling on m y skin. I love how cold it felt against me, and soft to it's touch. 

"great! Now, I'm thinking maybe a low cut to show off some skin?" Said angelica from thought. 

I appreciated her ideas, but, i don't know how my father would react, _how would they react?_ Before I could speak to her, Lafayette interrupted. 

"She would look stunning in that." He complimented, placing the fruit next to me. He looked at me, cocking his head to the side, motioning me to tell her something as she still awaited for an opinion. 

"Low cut is perfect." I spoke quietly, i smiled at her, picking up a fruit and taking a bite into the strawberry.

She nodded and went back to Eliza who was almost finished with her sketch. It looked stunning from the look of my distance. i couldn't wait to see what it looked like on me. 

A small tan woman with curly brown hair pulled back from her face ran in with jewels and decorative ribbon in a big clear box, too big for her to carry in but she managed the struggle. She started to pant as she set down the objects and wiped off sweat from her forehead. 

"S-sorry your highness, i ran here. Please forgive me." she replied quickly and short breathed before bowing to me.

"Don't worry, I run late too." i joked a bit with a small chuckle afterwards, and with that, it seemed to have made her feel a little less guilty, and I'm glad it did. I was ready for this, definitely ready to take on the world with only words and power.


	6. I Have The Honor

Alice rushed down the stairs to see her father barely opening the doors to the castle to welcome the King and his son.

"Remember," the woman spoke to her with a wand in her hand.

"Posture straight, walk elegantly, listen to your father." She spoke with a strict tone. Alice nodded, turning her head back to her father, trying to listen to what they had to say.

"Your majesty." Nicholas Bowed.

"Nicholas, Nixon, Please come in." Daveed greeted, making his way through the long entry way and into the dinning room, his hard boots hitting the golden flower printed marble floors as it echoed through the halls. Nixon and his son behind him, taking in the view that king Daveed called home. The table was set up with a dark red coloured table cloth, and food that was barely set out, still fresh, and plates filled with food. Lafayette made attendance playing his role as he placed out a side platter of vegetables. 

"This is Mr. Marquis, our chef and servant who will be serving us tonight." Daveed introduced. 

"Thank you for making this, Marquis, this all looks delightful." Nixon complimented, Lafayette couldn't say a word to King Nixon as to it might be disrespectful to talk. he nodded instead and stood beside the table for their assistance. Alice made entrance into the dinning room while her father looking at her unimpressed, Nicholas looked at her in gawk and impressed. 

"This is my daughter, Alice." Daveed introduced with no further information. 

"Nicholas, your, highness." Nicholas kneeled before her and kissed her hand. She nodded and blushed slightly. 

"Alice, this is King Nixon." Daveed motioned her to greet him, Nixon awaiting patiently with his hands tucked into his red coat pockets. "Oh, hello, your majesty." she bowed and smiled at him, recognizing his features from last night. He smiled in return, 

"hello, Alice. It's nice to see you again. Lets eat shall we?"

"we shall. I'm starving." Alice replied. _He had a very jolly laughter_ , she thought. Nicholas pulled Alice's chair out, Alice thanking him with a small smile as he pushed her back near the table. Daveed didn't seem too happy about that, jealous was a word to describe his emotions, he didn't seem to have many of those. 

"So, Alice, tell us about yourself?" Nixon spoke in a soft tone to make her feel more comfortable to speak. She cleared her throat, 

"um, well," she paused. "I am not like an average princess." she spoke in honesty, looking to her father, he nodded in approval for her to go on.

"I mean that in a good way though, sir." she added, Nixon nodded.

"I'm quite tidy, emotional, a bit awkward at times." Alice described truthfully, chuckling afterwards.

"I am a very clumsy girl, your majesty. And i hope that doesn't disappoint you-" 

"nonsense, child!" he interrupted. "That is only a small flaw, young one. Flaws are what make you who you are." he complimented. She smiled softly at his words, Alice never heard any sympathy or sorrow come from her father like how Nixon had shown her. 

"I love poetry-." she continued. 

"Poetry?" Nicholas exclaimed. "Like, LMM poetry?" He looked at Alice in shock, both being interested into the creative writing of poetry. 

"Yes, his music is so beautiful." Alice commented. 

"It speaks to me when i have no words left to say. And after I hear each and every word he speaks, i am left speechless." 

"I have deep interests with you on this subject, do you write it?" He questioned amused, placing his intertwined hands on the table. 

"I do, sometimes." She spoke honestly, tucking a small strand of brown hair behind her ear. Daveed cleared his throat, 

"shall we get down to business?" He questioned wuite moody, interrupting their conversation.  Alice looking to her father with a pale face, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"I find being a poet quite elegant." Nicholas replied back, Alice blushed and looked away from him before he could catch her face heat up with redness. 

 

Hours over sitting at the table, setting up dates and planning the wedding, it was finally time for Daveed to make a decision with Nixon. Although it was already clear to both of the men that they had quite a conversation, both being young and naive to balance out what might be perfect for the Kingdom, they had to make decisions carefully. 

Nicholas and Alice sat in silence for a moment while both of their fathers walked off into the great hall. Nicholas checked for clearance before opening his mouth. 

"I enjoyed this, Alice." Nicholas spoke up quietly over the table, Alice smiled at him before he continued. 

"I've never felt this way before, if I'm being completely honest.". She began to grow red at the words that escaped his lips. 

"Really?" She questioned amused. She liked the man already, I mean, _who wouldn't be attracted to a handsome prince_? But, something about him Alice felt, there was something different about him. 

"yes. I-- i know it's weird-- well i mean it isn't weird but-," he spoke nervously while Alice chuckled at his lost of words. 

"because some Kings never fall in love with their forced pair but, i feel a great connection between us." he continued on. 

Alice's pendant grew a dark blue color. She felt happy for once in her life, Alice looked down at her pendant as it glowed brightly, she noticed that the color did not represent happiness. A confused expression spread across her face. She felt happy, _why did it not glow yellow_? 

"Are you okay?" He questioned with a worrying tone. 

"Me?" She snapped her head up. 

"Yeah, I'm alright," she spoke softly. 

"And honestly, i feel the same way, Nicholas." Alice smiled at him whose eyes gleamed with joy, her hand placed gently onto his. But It just didn't make sense to her. _"Why did he like me? I'm nothing but seen as a royal Queen. Maybe that's all he wants. Money, sexual interaction maybe.."_ she thought. 

"But, Alice. You aren't just a princess to me. Although you are a princess." They stared into each others eyes. Hope and lust filled their pupils noticeably. 

"You're like a missing puzzle piece i have been searching for so long." He added softly, truthfully. And that moment she knew she was longing for him in just a matter of time. Their interaction was interrupted briefly afterwards, when a happy Nixon walked into the dinning room. 

"Nicholas, please stand." Nixon ordered, Nicholas looked to Alice, pale, before standing up. 

"Alice." called Daveed, her father stone faced. She stood up straight and faced her father and the King, her heart beating rapidly as her palms began to swear. 

"King Daveed gives you the honour to take his place as King, and is aware that you and princess Moreau will be taking stand and making history as the first King and Queen of our beloved country." Nixon herald. Nicholas' eyes lightened up, but concealed his screaming emotions for this moment. 

"I, Daveed Moreau, Give you, Alice Moreau, permission to be the new Queen of the United Kingdom."

Alice smiled widely at her fathers words. looking to Nicholas who already happened to be looking at her figure.

"Alice, do you accept?" Nixon waited patiently for an answer. This was a big decision for her, Alice took in a deep breath before replying, 

"It is an honour to take acceptance to be Queen Nixon, your majesty." She smiled, bowing down to the King as he bowed before her. 

King Nixon seemed so proud of his son for the accomplishments he's made thus far. Nicholas looked to his father, smiling widely and looking to his new fiancée. 

"Nicholas," Daveed called strictly, Nicholas looked to King Daveed before he gulped and took stand in front of him. 

"Your Majesty?" He looked at him with confusion. 

"We must talk.."

** Alice's POV  **

I am a bit nervous.. no shit, I was going to be Queen soon! That's like, being president of the united states. It's a lot to handle for someone as young as i am to make decisions.

I had a year to go. Counting down each day till my wedding! But, something caught me off guard. This pendant, it never acted up like that before. I worried it was broken, and i wanted to fix it, but how? I couldn't. If it broke, it was broken, and i couldn't do much about it besides getting it replaced. But it's my mother charm to me, it meant a lot to me. _Maybe it was just that one time? But, this new color?_ I don't even know, I'm thinking about it too much. 

"Knock knock." Alexander spoke through the white wooden door as he knocked lightly, but loud enough to hear. 

"Come in." I yelled, Alexander crawling next to me and sliding in the covers. 

"Warm?" i questioned, smiling at him as he shifted around. 

"Very. Its nice." Alexander replied, yawning afterwards and closing his eyes. 

"I think You'll be a great wife someday, Alice. You know that?" He spoke quietly. I looked and smiled at the man. 

"Thank you.." I mumbled. It just felt like a big relief, but now a huge weight on my shoulders now that I have to make decisions for everyone and for my country. 

I walked to the restroom and grabbed my makeup wipes to wipe off my makeup. Tomorrow, I would be assigned with a woman who will teach me the steps of how to be elegant and respectful. I wasn't ready for all of this, but I always had mixed emotions.

I wiped off the rest of my makeup and slid off my red dress that I was so thankful to have.  _I will cherish this dress forever._

I was too lazy to put anything on, and I'm sure Alexander was asleep by now. I placed my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my dress to place it into the closet. 

I walked out of the restroom to see a small sleeping Hamilton on the bed. He snored loudly, shifting under the covers. I giggled a bit to myself, he really does deserve a good nights rest from all of that writing to Mr. Anonymous. I walked to the closet and folded the dress neatly, storing it away in a box. I think I'm gonna be okay. A year can go by quickly, I shouldn't worry too much about it like i am, it can't be that bad. I shut the closet door and walked to my bed. I lifted the blankets over me as I laid down onto the silk sheets.

I looked over to Alexander, peacefully sleeping with his mouth half way open. What a cute man, he will go places, too, such as I am. And Lafayette, he's going to be a hero some day. I kissed Alexander's forehead before resting my head onto the pillow, the room felt so quiet and peaceful. Tomorrow awaits me with cheers and and toasts and plenty more where that came from.


	7. I Promise You..

It was a long day. Getting the dress fitted, choosing shoes, going shopping, choosing the cake and flowers and ugh, it's all happening so fast. Only A week to go. This castle will be ours, the kingdom will be ours, i could finally make decisions and make sure this country is great again. I laid down onto the bed I finally shared with my love only in my black lace underwear and matching bra. A little gift from the girls, i thought it looked great on my figure. The silk sheets felt cold and soft against my body.

I waited for Nicholas to come home and fixed my hair slightly, running my fingers through it.

The door opened as Nicholas' face dropped.

"Whoa.." He spoke amused, I giggled and bit my lip lightly while I stared at his face in gawk.

"It's a gift i got from my friends at the bachelor party. Do you like it?" i asked seductively, twirling my finger around my curly brown locks.

"You look stunning, my love." He complimented. His face was flushed with redness, _how adorable could he get?_ He looked so innocent, but so seductive with his doe shaped eyes. He took off his shoes and coat and set it aside either side of the room before climbing into the bed and wrapping his arm around my curvy waist.

He kissed my neck gently, as if I was fragile in his touch, I moaned softly at the contact of his lips.

"Is everything taken care of, my princess?" He questioned in the crook of my neck.

"yes." i replied with a giggle.

"I got the flowers,  the cake, and the wedding dress all in check."

"Very good, love." his fingertips brushed lightly up my thigh and hooked his thumb under the elastic of my black panties.

"This is how you would like to celebrate?" He questioned with a raspy voice. I could feel myself getting even more wet from just his voice.

"Well.." I started and gave him a wry smile. He knew what i wanted. "what else did you have in mind?" I looked up at him and bit my lip gently. 

His eyes were full of lust, want, and need. I could say the same thing for myself. 

"I wouldn't be able to answer that, my love. Your looks are too distracting for me to think." He complimented before i attacked his lips hungrily.

His hand was now cupping my breast through the black material as my hands began to undo his white buttoned up shirt. A small groan escaped his lips. He grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him. Our lips never disconnected from each other. His hands squeezed my cheeks while I caressed his face and brushed my lips against his. 

I never thought that I needed this until now. I was a little nervous, my emerald showed it clearly. I began to grind on his pelvis, his erection was very noticeable. I disconnected my lips from his and attacked them to his neck.

"Alice. Oh, Alice. Please." He spoke breathlessly. His hands slid up against my waist up to my back and unlatched the hooks from my bra. 

I left small bruises and bites on his neck before I looked down at him and smiled. I bit my lip seductively. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek, looking deeply into my eyes as he cupped my breasts gently and massaged them. I moaned and shut my eyes while his thumbs grazed my erected nipples. 

"You're so beautiful to me, Alice." He whispered. I felt my cheeks heat up, I chuckled and bit my lip once more. I wanted this moment to last forever, just him and the moon and stars lighting up the room from the nearest window. His shadows created such beautiful art on his body. His reflection, so pure. This night was something i was going to remember for a long time. Making love in between the sheets, his soft skin on mine. 

" _I will never, ever hurt you.. I promise you, my princess._ " His hand cupped my face gently before kissing my lips once more. So many things were going to change. The castle, my life, my country. It felt so good to say that things were changing for the better... And things changed..


End file.
